how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Barney and Robin/@comment-139.0.150.235-20140626054748/@comment-68.205.253.46-20140626160414
Good grief - quit kidding yourself. Just because you don't like how the story ran doesn't mean it was wrong. And to insult Carter Bays is just childish. C&C had a vision from the very beginning of the series - a story told in flashbacks about the relationship between Ted and Robin. They knew how they wanted it to end, and were smart enough to film a scene with the teen actors in 2006 because they recognized that the actors would grow up if they were lucky enough to have the series last several years. A hundred different things could have happened to make that ending unusuable - one of the actors could have died, a simple statement made in 2006 could have been perceived as tactless if it aired after some event, or C&C could have decided to go another way. Just because they filmed the ending in 2006 doesn't mean that it was cast in stone that it would have to be used. Worst case you've wasted some videotape, a day of filming, and the salaries of the actors and others involved. But the fact that the scene was shot does show that C&C had a long term plan arranged from the beginning of the series and while the details were fleshed out along the way and there were certainly unexpected turns (an actor refuses to come back for a role or gets a contract for another series and can't continue the next season) the long term goal remained the same. This isn't that different from other series with long arcs. When a season of "24" is planned the creators know that Jack Bauer is going to succeed in the final episode (hope that wasn't a spoiler). But the in between episodes are developed over time. Having Ted and Robin end up together at the end was the ultimate goal - but it was most certainly not the only goal. C&C decided very early on that Barney and Robin would eventually get married to each other - with lots of flash forwards with clues - for example Lily telling Ted "The bride wants to see you" without specifying the name fo the bride. In one interview one of the creators said that on the office white board it was always just "the bride" or "the mother" without specifying the name, even though they knew the bride was going to be Robin. Only a few key people (Cobie, the costumer, etc.) knew in advance. C&C knew that they wanted Ted and Robin to ultimately get together at the end of the series. They also knew that Barney and Robin were going to get married. Beyond that they had to decide when for B&R to get married - in the middle of the series run or towards the end. After that they had to decide how to remove Barney from the picture if Robin's going to get back together with Ted. They could kill off Barney, have B&R get divorced, or even come up with some arrangement where Robin decides that she loves both Barney and Ted and can't decide between the two so they agree to have a polygamous threesome. So they chose divorce. What I found especially appealing is that at first Barney's going back to his womanizing ways and barely cares about how Robin feels about seeing him act that way in front of her, but ultimately becomes a sympathetic character with the birth of his daughter Elle. Of course the fans who hate C&C for having B&R get divorced and Tracy's death can't appreciate a scene like that.